


Sugar Daddy

by hinliechten



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, this pair needs more love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1707443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinliechten/pseuds/hinliechten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nishinoya Yuu's bank account is in fatal danger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> IM CRYING SO MUCH I CANT WRITE IM SO SORRY

Yuu realizes that his wallet's looking a little empty one day while lingering outside of the local convenience store, searching for some cash to buy a snack with. He can't exactly remember why; no new games have come out nor has he bought new volleyball equipment in quite some time. 

He stands outside, thinking of reasons while trying to scrape up some coins in his uniform pockets that may have fallen out, but there's no such luck in either area. He sighs, rubbing his temples and trying to remember the reason why he's so broke.

Fluffy orange hair flashes before his eyes, and then it all clicks.

Speak of the devil.

Except Shouyou's an angel, a blissfully unaware one, and Yuu can't help but grin at his appearance despite finally remembering exactly why.

...He probably shouldn't have bought the first year five popsicles yesterday, but Shouyou is too endearing to even attempt to resist. Or to not offer anything in the first place.

"Nishinoya-senpai!" Shouyou beams, making Yuu feel like he's on top of the world. Shouyou's a few centimeters taller, but he still looks up to Yuu, and that means more than he'll ever know.

"Yo, Hinata!" Yuu rubs the back of his head, smiling sheepishly in response, "I'm not sure if I can buy you ice cream today, I'm really sorry."

"Eh? I wasn't going to ask, but it's fine!" The first year looks at him in confusion but bows in appreciation a few seconds later, "Thank you for always buying me it anyway! You're the best, senpai!"

...Damn it.

Yuu grabs Shouyou by the shoulders, hands shaking, and stares straight into his widening eyes.

"B-B-But I'll buy you one tomorrow! I swear! Two, even!! Any flavor you want!"

"R-Really?! Thank you, senpai!" The younger is still a bit frazzled, but nonetheless appreciative, and Yuu wonders how someone so oblivious can be so charming. The way Shouyou beams is enough payment for another empty wallet. He probably has to forgo ice cream for a while himself, but it'd be alright. As long as his kouhai keeps smiling at him, everything is worth it. 

At first, it was one popsicle, but soon accumulated to five, and then started piling up to five _a day._ Yuu isn't sure of the next time his wallet will be full, or at least have more than five dollars.Damn him for being weak, but Shouyou is just _way_ too cute.

...He'd apologize to his life savings later. 

 


End file.
